


One Day You Will Know

by vierana



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: This is for Stargate-Day 2019. The 25th anniversary!This is also for the mini-prompt challenge at the #StargateFamily Discord server.Using all the words: Pyramid, family, lost, found, moon, dreams and drift. Plus the sentence “Do you believe in Aliens?”It just seemed as the words built the story on their own ;)





	One Day You Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I ask myself, what would had happened to the Stargate project if it would had gone public (well, even more public than in SGU). Would the ring be accessible for everyone at a certain point? Like with planes for example. Imagine, traveling to other planets for vacation or for shopping, like traveling to other continents nowadays.  
Today, 25 years after the Stargate movie first aired, after, 10 seasons of SG1, 5 seasons of SGA, 2 seasons of SGU, 1 mini TV show of SGO & 2 additional movies, there is still no sign of a step into this direction.
> 
> Nevertheless it seems that the Stargate family all over the world is closer than ever and we are still amazed by the all the fascinating stories the writers came up with over the years and there is still a lot of potential out there for more. A lot of stories which could have been told, are now told by numerous Stargate fanfic writers.  
I am proud of being one of them and the following piece is only a short thought of a question we never really got an answer of.  
Is the world ready for the truth?

**One Day You Will Know**

With the enthusiasm of a sports moderator on the Super Bowl Sunday, the reporter explained why the moon-landing was such a giant step for humanity. Perfectly matching in the background, of course the picture of Neil Armstrong next to the flag of the United States, the one he drilled into the moon’s surface only a few moments earlier. Everyone in America and even the largest part of the world has at least once seen this image. It was the one sensation back then.

Daniel wasn’t born in 1969, but in his younger years stories were told over and over from his parents, grandparents, relatives and friends about this revolutionary event. Everyone had his own more or less special version of it.

He sighed, shook his head and pushed the remote into a corner of his couch, after he pressed the red button on it, so the dazzling illumination of the TV disappeared and only a dim glimmer of a standard lamp filled the room with light. It looked like as the relics, which he collected over the years as an archaeologist, were painting an unsettling shadow onto the walls.  
He couldn’t remember why he decided to watch television in first place, instead of delving into a good book. Now he regretted his decision, because he got confirmation once again, of how much todays media influenced humanity to often in negative ways. And this documentary was the best example for his concerns, demonstrating in which grade the population of this planet was let in the dark about the real happenings on and around earth.

He didn’t think the moon-landing was mischievous. Not at all. He was just angry about the fact that the government was denying so much. Not only the true history of this planet (clearly thinking about the ancient Egypt), but especially the progress in science since the discovery of the Stargate and the foundation of the Stargate-program. The progress in technology and health care which could have solved so many problems on earth. And still, the government didn’t want to share barely any of it. The simple statement of the big guys: Humanity isn’t ready yet.

Right, like that was the real reason… A pant which was characterized by irony escaped Daniels lungs as he wandered along the corridor of his little house. He peeked into the children’s room to take a look at his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully and unsuspectingly in her bed, over her sparkling stars, which they pinned at the ceiling together, back the day they moved in here.  
Not even his own flesh and blood, his own family he was allowed to tell the truth. For her he was just someone who wrote an entertaining fantasy book about pyramids used as landing platforms for alien space ships. An insignificant archeologist, now working for the government, without any further worth mentioning breakthroughs. His book was nothing more but unproven hypotheses, gathering dust in the last corner of some library.

Whenever he thought about it, a slight feeling of humility settled onto his chest. He wanted his daughter to be proud of him. But how, when he wasn’t supposed to tell her about the valuable achievements. He would love to talk to her about it, since she was interested a lot in history too. At least her class mates didn’t care much about this topic, otherwise she’d be teased by them for having a father, writing such nonsense. He chuckled.  
Then again, there was this little spark of malicious joy deep inside of him, because he knew he was right about all of it. His hard work over the years paid off. Even though it was completely against his nature, he sometimes would have loved to rub it into the face of his former snooty co-workers, who scoffed him for making no progress on his field of expertise.

But this wasn’t about fame, or honor. It was only about truth. Didn’t people deserve to know which potential and also which danger the exploration of the universe could bring? He was thinking about the Tollan, but also about all the other way more primitive civilizations, he got to know over the years. Even for them the Stargate was just a common part of their lives. More or less they knew what could possibly happen once the huge metal ring starts spinning and only an instant after the _ kawoosh, _the blue liquid was turning into a steady matter inside the circle.

So why was it so difficult to introduce the people on our planet to this incredible piece of technology?  
Was it fear? Fear of not being able to protect people anymore like they did so far with all the safety protocols in Cheyenne Mountain? Or was it fear of losing the power to control the gate and the project, once everybody knows about it and might want to have a piece of the cake as well. The blank unwillingness of the American government to share something so big with the rest of the world?

Once more he sighed in resignation, knowing it was pointless to think about all of this in the middle of the night, instead of getting at least some hours of sleep…

-

She was flying like an angel, above him, surrounding him with her energy. Her appearance got underlined by her golden curled hair. She was smiling. Not evil at all and she was whispering.  
“I know you take good care of him, but he needs me. Help me, Daniel.”

Then again, there was this soft breath of air streaming through his bedroom, leading him to wake up from this dream. At the beginning he thought it was simply the wind blowing through the open window. But now, in the middle of February, surrounded by snow which covered the mountains of Colorado, the window has well shut. And still, it was there. Over the time the words burned into his mind. It had turned already into a habit, switching the light on and looking around for her. Of course she wasn’t there. So he laid back again and his thoughts started to drift away, directly to her.

No, she wasn’t dead. He was sure about that. She was somewhere out there among his enemies. Among the Goa’uld. Sara. The Stargate took her. Without it, she would have still been with her daughter. Instead she was lost. And an unreasonable explanation of the government to her family and even to her kid about her sudden disappearance was waving in the air like a red flag.

His destiny was to find her. Her and of course Sha’re too. It seemed like an endless curse. But these women were the only reason why he was part of SG-1, right? He gave a promise to their families and he intended to keep it. Sara and Sha’re will be found.

In a few days Ava would turn twelve and in that particularly night (well, actually in every night he was dreaming about Sara) he got even more confident in his decision, telling his daughter the truth one day. The truth about her mother, about all the incredible things out there. All the scary ones but also about all the wonderful ones, he experienced over all these years by stepping through the gate.

A round circle, which turned his world upside down. Slowly but steady he would bring all the adventures closer to her, maybe one day even to the whole planet. This was his own secret mission he was working on.

The next morning, as the two of them were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying their common breakfast, Daniel started with the simple question:  
“Do you believe in Aliens?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, I might write a second part (less critical), only a nice story to solve the mystery about Daniels and Sara’s daughter.
> 
> But even more important, what are your thoughts of why the Stargate project is such a big secret?


End file.
